naplfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantic Gulf
Characters Professor Morgana Palm Regional professor who resides in your hometown of Virginia Beach. Insanely intelligent, amorous meganekkoMILF with sex hair in a two piece bikini and labcoat. Now with concept art. Team Zero The regional enemy. A surprisingly organized team of violent anarchists who wish to topple the Pokemon League. Fightan the man. Though, they end up fighting amongst themselves as often as they findthemselves fighting the League. Their methods include thievery, arson, destroying property, kidnapping, mass protesting, and obstructing Routes. Caruso You meet him in Miami. He's your double battle partner. Like they say, two heads are better than one. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gyms 'Baltimore' *'Gym Leader': Raven'' (Inspired by Edgar Alan Poe)'' *'Element': Flying *'Team': Woobat (13), Wingull (13), Tropius (12), Murkrow (12), Sigilyph (14) *'Prize': TM 88 *'Badge': Monument Badge 'Louisville' *'Gym Leader': Colonel Stockton'' (Inspired by Colonel Sanders and Hunter S. Thompson)'' *'Element': Fire *'Team': Combuskin (20), Pignite (19), Pansear (20), Houndour (20), Darumaka (21) *'Prize': TM 61'' (Will-O-Wisp)'' *'Badge': Bluegrass Badge 'Memphis' *'Gym Leader': King (Inspired by Elvis) *'Elemen't: Electric *'Team': Blitzle (19), Emolga (22), Joltik (21), Flaaffy (18), Chinchou (24) *'Prize': TM24 (Thunderbolt) *'Badge': Music Badge 'New Orleans' *'Gym Leader': Duke and Louis (Inspired by Duke Ellington and Louis Armstrong) *'Element': Ghost *'Team': Mismagius (28), Cofagrigus (26), Sableye (27), Spiritomb (25), Frosslass (25), Drifblim (29) *'Prize': TM 30 (Shadow Ball) *'Badge': Cajun Badge 'Atlanta' *'Gym Leader': Ciara (Inspired by Ciara) *'Element': Steel *'Team': Steelix (38), Empoleon (40), Skarmory (39), Lucario (40), Bronzong (43) *'Prize': TM 23 (Iron Tail) *'Badge': Rail Badge 'Miami' *'Gym Leader': The Rock (Inspiration is self-explanatory) *'Element': Grass/Poison/Bug *'Team': Drapion (37), Ludicolo (40), Swampert (42), Torterra (37), Serperior (40), and Breloom (43) *'Prize': TM 06 (Toxic) *'Badge': Beach Badge 'Charlotte' *'Gym Leader': Charlotte (What is this I don't even) *'Element': Normal *'Team': Watchog (46), Slaking (41), Stoutland (46), Exploud (43), Ursaring (46), Unfezant (47) *'Prize': TM42 (Facade) *'Badge': Greenback Badge Note: Osaka Loli, Chris Hansen 'Freeport' *'Gym Leader': Bonefish Kimbo'' (Inspired by Israel "Bonefish Folley" Rolle and Kimbo Slice)'' *'Element': Water *'Team': Samurott (49), Simipour (44), Kingdra (45), Slowking (47), Sharpedo (45), Seismitoad (50) *'Prize': TM 03''' (Water Pulse) *'''Badge: Cargo Badge Washington, DC, Pokemon League 'Elite 4' Number 1: Rear Admiral Starshine *'Element': Psychic *'Team': Xatu (51), Musharna (52), Espeon (52), Solrock (53), Gardevoir (53), Swoobat (54) Note: Hippie ex-military Number 2: Anastasia *'Element': Fighting *'Team': Emboar (53), Breloom (55), Blaziken (54),Lucario (52), Medicham (53), Hariyama (56) Note: Feminist Warhawk, all pokemon are female Number 3: Joe *'Element': Dark *'Team': Umbreon (56), Houndoom (56), Absol (58), Cacturne (54), Weavile (55), Honchkrow (56) Note: Based on Joe McCarthy. Number 4: Mao *'Element': Dragon *'Team': Salamence (56), Garchomp (60), Haxorus (54), Flygon (59), Druddigon (58), Altaria (58) Note: Communist, Chinese 'Champion Cassie' *'Element': Mixed *'Team': Aerodactyl (59), Tyranitar (63), Metagross (57), Dragonite (58), Raikou (63), Starter of opposite element to main character (60) Note: Main character's older sister Blue Towns 'Atlantic City' A casino city, home of the Taj Mahal hotel and Boardwalk. Hosts Beauty Contest. Virginia Beach As the Hometown of this Region. Charleston WV Charleston SC Mobile Knoxville Jackson Jacksonville FLA Tampa FLA You recieve a Johto starter that is weak to your starter's type from Bokragi. (i.e: You have a Water type, he will give you Cydaquil) Category:Regions Category:Region Information